


throat

by thanks_tacos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_tacos/pseuds/thanks_tacos
Summary: There's something wrong with Dean's throat.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 40





	throat

**Author's Note:**

> a 15 minute horror prompt i was given by Fledhyris. it was my first time writing on time - 15 mins isn't long, it turns out - but it was a lot of fun!!!

They’ve been on the road for a while. Dean’s getting tired and cranky, but worst of all, he thinks he’s starting to get a cold. His throat hurts, but he refrains from telling Sam - he’s not in the mood for teasing jokes and then some “helpful” advice like getting him lozenges at the next stop. He'll be fine, he hates when Sam gets all mother hen over him. 

They finally stop at a diner by the main road. Sam insists on eating, even though Dean would just prefer to lie down and sleep. He agrees, though, of course he does, if he even hints at not wanting to eat, Sam will get suspicious. 

So he orders burgers and fries, the usual. Sam talks and talks and talks about the upcoming hunt, but the inside of Deans throat feels like someone rubbed it with sandpaper. He tries the burger. Oh, it’s good. Though - something’s not right. On a whim, Dean takes it apart, and just goes for the patty. Sam gives him an odd look, but finally, his throat feels a bit better. He orders another one, and when they stop for the night at some sleazy motel, he goes out and buys packages of ham.

‘Dude,’ Sam says, staring at him from the bed, incredulous. ‘What’s up with you?’

‘Nothin’,’ Dean mumbles between the bites. God, he could use a steak, or some ribs. Sam just rolls his eyes at him and they don’t mention it again.

The next morning, Dean wakes up with a throat so raw, he’s sure it’s bleeding. He spits into the sink, tries to get a good look at it in the mirror. It looks normal. He frowns, and tilts his head this way and that. He thinks he can see a glimmer down there - probably just the general look of his insides, sorta slimy. He grimaces.

‘Dean, you ready to go?’ Sam calls from the room, so he leaves and they hit the road.

During dinner, he gets steak, and then another one. He can’t eat fries. Sam starts to look concerned, and even jokes about werewolves.

‘You’re fuckin’ hilarious,’ Dean grumbles, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. ‘Just feel like meat.’

Another day passes by. It’s a long journey, and they end in up in the middle of bum fuck nowhere, a run down place that pretends to be a motel. Dean’s throat hurts. He finally tells Sam.

‘I could get you lozenges,’ his brother suggests, predictably, but Dean just rolls his eyes. He thinks of meat. He thinks of the taste, the texture, the redness of it when it’s raw. The way it pulls when he has to bite into it and wrestle it free with his teeth.

‘Can you check how it looks down there?’ he asks Sam. Something’s wrong. He feels the certainty of it, suddenly, and it twists his gut. Sam looks surprised, but of course, he follows to the bathroom. Dean opens his mouth and Sam tilts his head to get a good look. Dean glances at him, face scrunched up in concentration, and then -

Sam jumps away.

‘What the fuck,’ he swears. ‘What the fuck, Dean-’

Dean gazes in the mirror and for one-two-three-four seconds he can see a pair of curious eyes staring back at him from the depths of his throat. 

Something’s alive, down there. Something’s alive inside him, and it craves meat.


End file.
